


“I’m sorry if it upsets you, but I am going to marry her.”

by Yuuki_Nyanmaru



Series: Bond [3]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28513338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuuki_Nyanmaru/pseuds/Yuuki_Nyanmaru
Summary: Surely, the wizard guy had felt Sho's distress thanks to the red rose he always had with him. Now that he was 20 years old, Aiba had become such a very skilled wizard that the human prince was always agape at the things he could do.However, there was one thing that he couldn't do: know the reason of that distress. The only one who could reply to that question was Sho. How could he, though? He didn't have enough courage to do so.Hopeless, he sighed, not managing to find the right words to tell Masaki that…
Relationships: Aiba Masaki/Sakurai Sho
Series: Bond [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2084826
Kudos: 5
Collections: Sakuraiba Tanabata 2020-2021





	“I’m sorry if it upsets you, but I am going to marry her.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Third drabble of the "Bond," series and as you can guess from the title, it's going to be angst. Sorry :((

Unlike all the other times when they talked, Sakurai and Aiba were sitting back to back, neither of them desiring to look at each other.

Surely, the wizard guy had felt Sho's distress thanks to the red rose he always had with him. Now that he was 20 years old, Aiba had become such a very skilled wizard that the human prince was always agape at the things he could do.

However, there was one thing that he couldn't do: know the reason of that distress. The only one who could reply to that question was Sho. How could he, though? He didn't have enough courage to do so.

Hopeless, he sighed, not managing to find the right words to tell Masaki that…

"Spill it. We're just wasting time like this."

Sho bit his lips, before running a hand through his hair. He decided to buy some time and avoid that discussion, "Before that… How does love work in the magic world?"

"What do you mean?" the guy asked, confused.

"I mean, do you fall in love as we do?"

"We do. But we have something you don't have."

"What is it?" his tone betrayed his nervousness.

"The _bond_."

"How does it work?"

"I guess it's like your concept of soulmates, but unlike you humans, who will never know if the person you love is really your true love, we can recognize it immediately," the wizard explained.

"Even on the first encounter?"

"Yes, because it's the magic running in our veins that activates the bond." 

"And… This bond is only between wizards and witches?"

Aiba was quiet for some instants, which killed Sho, who was already going crazy with his anxiety.

"I know only of two cases when a _bond_ was created between us and humans. One is the bond between a witch and a man, who trespassed the border for her love and never came back to the human world."

"And the second one?"

Again, Aiba stayed silent, making Sho restless. What was the second one? Why wasn’t he replying?

"Why are you asking me all these questions?!" the wizard burst out instead. From the sound of the grass rustling, he understood that Masaki had just turned and stood up, "What's with you today?!"

"I…"

"Turn around and just tell me!"

"A princess was formally introduced to me today!"

Silence from both parties was the only thing to fill the space between the magic world and the human one. The two boys were still, not sure of what to say or what to do. It was as if time had stopped for a while, until Sho spoke again.

"Arranged marriage. My parents think that it's the right time."

"And you?"

"Me what?"

"What do you think about this?"

Sho, who was still facing the other side, slowly stood up, his fists clenched, "Someone said that I belong here, so it doesn't really matter what I think."

"It does instead!"

"You didn't say so when I wanted to run away, though!" Sho shouted, finally turning toward the other one.

Masaki's face seemed sad and hurt, but that couldn't be the case. There was no way that he felt the same thing as he did.

"If you come here you'll never see your family again, you won't be able to return to the human world ever again. I saved you from doing something stupid."

"Something… stupid?" he whispered.

He wanted to run away to be with Masaki, to be with the only person that felt like _home_. How could that be wrong? And yet, the other had called all of this 'something stupid.' As if his feelings were just some insane thought.

With tears in his eyes, Sho asked, "Don't you think that this marriage is stupid? Don't you think that I should be over there with you?"

"You can turn down the marriage, but you can't come here. It's not your world."

"So, I have to stay alone here, but I can't go to the magic world? This is a bit selfish coming from you, you know that?"

Aiba stiffened and widened his eyes, before blinking them and clearing his throat, "I'm just sad that you have to marry someone against your will."

"Only that?"

The boy nodded, even though it seemed as if that had been the hardest thing for him to do.

Without any hope left in his heart, the human prince affirmed, “I’m sorry if it upsets you, but I am going to marry her.”

Masaki bit his lips, and said, "Got it," before turning around and walking away.

In a burst of rage, Sho found himself yelling back at him, "Go to the witch you're bonded with! I'm sure you two will be very happy together!"

Aiba turned immediately, anger glowing vividly in his eyes.

"That’s the reason why you don't want me there, right? Because you must have your princess witch to take care of."

"Idiot! My bond is with—" Aiba started screaming, before stopping himself. He looked at Sakurai while some tears flew down his cheeks, before running his hand over his eyes, "Forget it."

The last thing Sho saw was the wizard boy going away, his back not even hinting that he’d turn back and clear things up with him.

Now that he was alone, Sho realized that he was trembling. As he looked at the forest in front of him, he grasped the red rose he had in his jacket's pocket. 

While staring at it, all that was left for him to do was to ugly sob and hold on tight to that flower, now the only thing which connected him to the person he loved.


End file.
